Family
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: Christmas with the Weasleys is always a time to enjoy and be happy with the family. But when 19 year old Teddy Lupin feels a bit out of place, someone else who had also once felt out of place amongst the Weasleys, offers some comfort. Non-Slash


**Hey guys, this one just kind of came to me this morning, when I was feeling...well a bit like Teddy myself =] So go on and enjoy!**

**And remember, I don't own HP, sadly enough XD**

Christmas time was the one time of the year when every single Weasely and anyone else that had to do with them, came together and became one. When celebration, love and happiness filled the burrow. When everyone threw their cares aside and was a part of the family.

Well...almost everyone.

What no one noticed was that a certain 19 year old metamorphagus had slipped out of the Christmas celebrations of the Weasleys.

Teddy Lupin now stood in the balcony, away from the commotion that was tearing him apart. He stood in the freezing cold, leaning against the steel rails, a significant space between his hands. He stood there with nothing on but a loose button down shirt(that wasn't even buttoned down all the way) and a pair of loose black dress pants. But it didn't really matter to him.

Standing out there, staring into the cold dark night, and occasionally at the snow covered ground below brought his distraught mind what little comfort he could feel at the moment. He loved his honorary family, he really did. The Weasleys' treated him like one of their own, and he appreciated it so much. But seeing them together like this, so happy....

It stung. Deep, deep in his heart. It stung. Like nothing he had ever felt before. It stung.

Teddy allowed the stinging of both his inner emotions,and the cold numb him. And allowed himself to drown into the feeling-

That is until he heard the screen door sliding open behind him.

For a moment he cursed the person that had decided to ruin his solace, and wished to turn around and hex him/her on the spot. But couldn't find the energy to look up and even see who it was. So he waited until the person closed the screen behind themselves and walked over to him. And then leaned against the rail next to him in the same way he was. The person moved over a bit until their arms where pressed up against one another; close enough to pass on some heat to the young man's rapidly numbing arm.

It was then that Teddy realized who it was. His very own, beloved godfather. Harry Potter.

And whereas, even his godfather's sole touch could usually cure any problem for Teddy, today Harry's touch felt like nothing. Because he realized not so long ago...that Harry wasn't as much like him as he thought. And the main difference....was the same difference between him and the rest of the world....Harry had a family. He didn't.

"It's a cold out. Odd time to take a breather, eh Ted?" Harry began, with a hint of humor in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Teddy muttered, keeping his head down.

"I noticed Victoire was alone. Meant you weren't inside anymore. Couldn't just let my godson freeze out here you know" Harry chuckled as he pulled his cloak tighter around himself. And if the situation where any less serious Teddy would have blushed, or even let his hair change into an embarrassing shade of pink. There was no one to see but his godfather, after all. But today he felt barely anything from the mention of Victoire's name. And his hair stayed jet black on its own will.

"Go away Harry" he let out a low growl.

"Teddy, what's bothering you?" Harry asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"What the hell makes you think something's bothering me?" Teddy muttered.

"You don't just leave a party and your love interest, and walk out into the freezing cold night with you hair pitch black for no reason Teddy" Harry stated.

Teddy remained silent. What could he do? His godfather had him cornered. He was alone. All alone.

"The Weasleys have a habit of doing that to people like you and me don't they? No matter how much they try to do the opposite...in the end they just make us feel like we're all alone in this world" Harry let out a dry laugh. Teddy vaguely wondered if Harry had read his mind. But his words where different from his thoughts.

"You and me aren't alike" he mumbled.

"We are alike in more ways than you know Teddy" Harry said quietly.

"We're nothing alike Harry! You've got everything that I don't!" Teddy snapped, tears springing to his eyes for the first time.

"What does that mean Ted?" Harry whispered, shock betraying his voice.

"It means you've got this massive family and I've got no one! I had Gran but ever since she's passed away there's no one on my side. But you? You've got everyone you'll ever need!" Teddy's voice elevated to a shout.

"Teddy-"

"No! I mean look at you, you've got the entire Weasely lot, and then you have Ginny and Lily and Albus and James!" Teddy yelled, cutting his godfather off.

Harry, who was deeply in shock by his godson's sudden outburst managed to speak the only thought that came to him "And I've got you."

For the first time Teddy turned his head to look Harry in the eyes "Me and you aren't even family..."

"Teddy....let me tell you something. As much as the Weasleys, my kids, or even Ginny try.....they can never fully understand me" Harry said softly, looking out into the night sky "They can never understand what it's like to see other people with their moms and dads, having the time of their lives. And then sitting there all by yourself wondering why your parents where so cruel as to do this to you. They can never understand what it's like to wake up in the middle of the night in the most sadistic mood a human being could be in. And then walking into the bathroom and sitting in there for hours just crying and crying. And then realizing hours later that you where crying because you feel so alone" he took a deep breath "They will never understand what it's like to see your closest friends with their parents and brothers and sisters, enjoying themselves, and then wondering why you can't do those things like them. And then remembering because your parents are dead. Then walking away from the crowd because you feel like you can't breathe amongst all the commotion. Amongst all the things you can't have" Harry finally turned to meet Teddy in the eyes as well, and leaned closer to the teen before whispering "There is only one person who can understand all that....and that's you Teddy."

Teddy let his head drop, and looked down. Somehow his godfather's words eased the pain. Turned it into a dull ache.

"That..." Harry whispered "Is what makes us so alike. That is what makes us one. Makes us...family."

Teddy remained silent. And Harry allowed him time to his thoughts.

But after a while of peaceful silence, Teddy spoke "Thanks Harry...I needed that. I don't know what gets to me sometimes...."

"I know exactly what you mean" Harry offered the kindest smile he could sum up. He put a hand on his godson's shoulder, and in return the teen turned to him and gave him a tight hug.

Harry felt the soundless tears seeping into his cloak. He rested his chin softly onto the young man's charcoal colored hair and held him in a secure embrace. And felt a bit of heartbreak of his own, to see his godson this way. Oh how he would have killed to have had someone like this for him when he was 19 and struck with grief. That thought alone was enough for Harry to continue to hold the protective embrace for as long as Teddy needed it.

And after a short eternity he heard a sniffle come from his godson, followed by a soft "'s cold."

Harry smiled and pulled away from him, far enough to study his face "We should go back in then." He pulled his cloak off himself and draped it loosely around Teddy's shoulders "Ginny's gonna murder me if you catch a cold or something" he laughed.

Teddy gave a dry laugh. Typical Ginny, leave it to her to be somewhat of an overprotective mother.

Harry put an arm around the young man's shoulder and began to lead him back inside "Now, let's go, we wouldn't want to leave Victoire snuggling in front of the fireplace with herself would we?"

Teddy gave his godfather a playful push. Harry pushed back. And they returned to the depths of the Weasley home to enjoy the time they had together. To enjoy Christmas.

Christmas time was the one time of the year when every single Weasely and anyone else that had to do with them, came together and became one. When celebration, love and happiness filled the burrow. When everyone threw their cares aside and was a part of the family.

Everyone.

_**~Fin**_

**Well, what'd ya think? I hope Teddy didn't end up sounding too immature for his age XD I just sincerely enjoy bonding is all =] I hope you enjoyed and please, please review!!**


End file.
